


A Parody Synopsis of The Hunger Games

by CapRaspberry



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Other, i was writing an essay and said fuck it, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapRaspberry/pseuds/CapRaspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was writing a book report and I got bored, said fuck it, and here ya go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Parody Synopsis of The Hunger Games

katniss goes to the reaping. prim is sister and is picked but katniss volunteers cuz shes a dumbass hoe. peeta is a whiny bitch and gave her bread once. gets pin from madge. who the fuck names their kid madge.. haymitch is drunk but has to advise them on the games. cinna designs the dress for her that catches on fire and stuff. she trusts cinna. caesar flickerman is the tv host for the games. interviews and shit happen who cares. games start. she runs away like she was told. she hides in a tree where rue shows her trackerjackers (genetic wasp fucks) above her. she drops them on the career tributes (district two people who have been training their entire lives) and some of them die but she gets stung a couple times too. katniss runs away. oh and she also catches on fire and gets a cut in her leg before all this i forgot. Cato is their leader and Peeta is with them. Peeta is good at painting and shit. Katniss remembers that some girl had a bow but she died and she wants it so she goes to get it. her and rue become best friends and do shit together like go to the mall and eat pretzels. rue dies so she covers her in pretzels as the giant flying ufo takes her away. kattpiss is sad all day and then they change the rules so two people can win so she goes to find that whiny bitch who had a lot to say about her at the reaping peeta whats good. peeta is almost dead or some shit so she kisses him????? what??? she hears a weird noise and it turns out to be a pot of soup? like thanks haymitch you fuck. there is medicine at the cornipofkoegp thing so she says shes gonna go get it but peeta says no like shut the fuck up nobody cares you are dying and she wants to save you STOP WHINING SOMEBODY SHOULD JUST STAB CAESAR. katniss goes to get the medicine but this bitch tries to kill her but not before this other dude, thresh, just fuckin kills her like go savage bro. he says that was for rue. ya know, the pretzel girl. she gives peeta the medicine aqnd then they makeout in a cave for a couple days or something. they decide they need food cuz they cant eat eachother thats bad. this dumbass peeta finds some berries that are poisonous and this other girl eats them and DIES. Cato is the only one left cuz he killed thresh and they want to try to trick him into eating the demon berries but hes like no fuck ya’ll i got these giant ass wolf things. just kidding they ate me. Katniss and peeta win the games but SYKE IT WAS A JOKE ONLY ONE OF YOU CAN WIN HAHAHAHAHAHA just kidding they try to commit suicide by eating the demon berries so the capitol is like well shit we didnt think that through. they both win and go home. haymitch says the capitol is not happy with her shit and tells her to watch her back before they cut a bitch down.


End file.
